Once días y más
by Suki90
Summary: ¿Qué tal si la segunda película terminara diferente? ¿Qué tal si Saki se fuera con Takizawa? *TRADUCCIÓN*
1. Toma mi mano

**Nota de autor: **Finalmente fui capaz de encontrar la ÚLTIMA película de Edén del Éste. Me decepcionó el final porque durante toda la serie se dejó ver el SakixAkira y cómo ellos siempre lograban solucionar las cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Así que me decepcioné cuando corrieron y se besaron. ¡Así que esto es lo que según yo debió pasar! El principio es como el de la segunda película. ¡Desnúdense conmigo!

**NTSuki: **Ok Rin, eso ultimo estuvo de más. En fin, espero que mi traducción les vaya a gustar.

**Disclaimer: **Edén del Éste no me pertenece. Si lo hubiera hecho haría una tercera película y habría mucho SakixAkira.

**CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin estuvo aquí**

**Once días y Más.**

Saki POV

Ver a Takizawa alejándose de mí nuevamente creó una corriente que recorrió mi interior. Fue suficiente tan sólo ver su blanca expresión al salir de la mansión del ex-primer ministro. ¡Pensé que había borrado su memoria DE NUEVO! Cuando me sonrió supe que iba a estar bien. ¡Pero tuvo que arruinarlo diciéndome que tenía que irse de nueva cuenta!

Corrió a gran velocidad. Tenía que alcanzarlo, no me importa si me meto en problemas estando con él. Yo sólo quiero estar a su lado. Habiéndolo alcanzado tomé su mano y tiré de ella, lo que causo que casi perdiéramos el balance mientras girábamos en círculos al intentar yo detenerme.

Finalmente pudimos detenernos, Takizawa y yo nos vimos el uno al otro durante algún tiempo. Después todo encajó. Sus ojos me veían con la palabra "Discúlpame" incrustada en ellos. Gentilmente alcé mis manos, las posé sobre sus mejillas, jalé su rostro hacia mí y lo besé. Fue igual de maravilloso como cuando él me besó a mí intentando animarme después de la entrevista de trabajo. Pude escuchar a Osugi lloriqueando desde atrás. Lo siento Osugi, conozco al hombre que amo.

— Wow —escuché a Takizawa murmurar—. Que genial regalo de despedida.

— No lo tiene que ser. Podría ir contigo —le dije mientras veía sus ojos suplicantemente.

— Saki… puedes estar en mucho peligro. Tú sólo tienes que esperar a que terminé con las pocas cosas que tengo que atender, te prometo que regresaré a ti.

— ¡No! Yo voy contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije mientras alzaba mi mano. Esperando. Hemos hecho esto muchas veces… que ya es natural. Sentí su gruesa mano tomar la mía y comenzamos a correr. Con un rápido adiós a mis amigos me fui mano a mano con Takizawa.

— ¡SAKI! ¡A DÓNDE VAS! —escuché a mis amigos gritarme.

Ya no importa. Esta es la historia de un príncipe que trató de salvar a Japón de malas personas. Salimos corriendo del camino de la mansión hacia la banqueta.

— Lamento alejarte de tus amigos, Saki.

— Está bien, Takiz-…

— Llamame Akira por favor. Saki, creo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos —comenzó mientras acariciaba mi mano—. Aunque haya sido un poco más de once días, sin contar los días que estuvo en Nueva York sin recuerdos, siento que te conozco desde siempre. Saki… te amo. ¿Serías mi princesa? —esta también es la historia del amor que floreció en un lapso tan corto como lo son once días.

— Si Akira. Si —y esa simple respuesta bastó para que él me diera un corto pero apasionado beso.

— Creo que ese anillo dorado de ese carrusel puede hacer como anillo de compromiso, ¿no te parece?

— Sí, creo que sí —respondí mientras lo acariciaba delicadamente. El sonido de las sirenas alcanzó nuestros oídos, por lo que huimos de ahí. No sería bueno para nosotros que nos encontraran allí.

_**CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin estuvo aquí**_

**NTSuki: **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, es corto, pero aún así lindo. Creo que la autora está haciendo buen trabajo, dándonos un poco de lo que muchos quisimos ver en la película es algo que debe agradecerse. El próximo capítulo lo traduciré pronto junto con el tercero, que ella me dijo que ya estaba a punto de publicar. Nos vemos.


	2. Zapatillas, Bofetadas, Las Juiz

**Nota de autor: **Ok, el ultimo capitulo fue corto. No he recibido algún review aún y se entiende. Es decir, aparentemente este anime no es muy visto, ¡si no habría más fanfictions! ¡Esta serie es magnífica!

**Disclaimer: **Edén del Éste no me pertenece. Si lo hubiera hecho haría una tercera película y habría mucho SakixAkira

_**¡Soy una Vocaloid Miko Hanyou roquera!**_

_**Saki POV**_

Hemos estado corriendo por días. Los neets que reconocieron a Akira nos seguían rechazando. Especialmente los que lo reconocieron por la publicidad clamando que era el hijo ilegítimo del primer ministro. Íbamos de un lugar a otro diario mientras buscábamos a Mr. Outside. Yo personalmente quería abofetearlo por haber hecho que Akira entrara en este juego tan peligroso. De cualquier forma, mientras más pensaba sobre eso, más me daba cuenta de que sin ese juego jamás lo habría conocido. ¡No más pensamientos deprimentes, Saki! ¡Lo conociste y ahora te vas a casar con él!

Miré hacia afuera de la ventana del comer en donde estábamos sentados, este día había sido uno un tanto lluvioso. Hacía mucho frio en el exterior, por lo que fue una excusa perfecta para ocultar nuestros rostros.

Eran sólo las 5: 00 y los postes de luz ya estaban encendidos. Terminamos de comer y pagamos con el celular de Akira. Juiz llamó el otro día y dijo que como él era el ganador del juego, y como aún tenía sus recuerdos, era acreedor a continuar usando su teléfono. Incluso ella creó una cuenta sólo para nosotros dos.

Nos dirigimos hacia afuera y vimos un taxi. Se veía como uno cualquiera, pero logramos ver a un hombre de edad adentro y pensamos, ¿por qué no?

Akira llamó al taxi y este se detuvo. Ambos entramos, y lo primero que vimos fue un celular _seleção* _a lado del asiento del conductor. Entonces entendimos que estábamos en el lugar correcto.

— Jovencitos, ¿qué harían si un extraño les diera 10 billones de yenes? — preguntó Mr. Otuside con voz ronca.

— Aún sigues con eso, ¿eh, viejo? —preguntó Akira, lo que me causó un poco de gracia. Akira se pasó hacia el asiento del copiloto, lo seguí y me senté en su regazó.

— ¿Qu-…? ¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó estúpidamente.

— ¡No se haga el viejo senil con nosotros, Mr. Outside! —dije.

— ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el número nueve, ¡El _seleção _que escogiste! —explicó Akira de manera lenta, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

— Oh sí… pero, ¿y tus recuerdos?

— Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas contigo, pero primero… — dijo Akira. Él y yo nos miramos y asentimos antes de sacar unas pantuflas verdes y golpearlo levemente en ambos lados de su rostro. Su expresión causó que nos riéramos, y eventualmente él lo hizo con nosotros; rió y nos mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Tenemos algunas ideas para este país y necesitamos que nos ayudes con eso! ¿Nos apoyarías? —le pregunté a Mr. Outside.

— Creo que sí —me respondió.

— Bien, entonces… ¡Las introducciones! —empezó Akira— Como ya sabes, yo soy Takizawa Akira, y ella es mi prometida, Morimi Saki —finalizó orgulloso.

— Encantado de conocerla, Señorita Saki. Me alegra que pueda ser feliz con Akira —concluyó Mr. Outside. No es tan mala persona como yo pensé.

— ¡Vámonos de una vez, señor! ¡Tenemos mucho que realizar! —dije seriamente. Todos rieron. Después de eso Mr. Outside condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Fue más o menos como una hora lo que condujo antes de entrar en un camino lodoso, dejando la carretera principal. Ese camino era largo por lo que nos tomó cruzarlo otro poco más. Después llegamos a un claro y vimos una ENORME, enserio, a una ENORME mansión. Más grande que el centro comercial que Akira compró. En la parte trasera podías ver claramente los gigantes camiones que alojaban a las Juiz.

— ¡Abuelo, ha vuelto! ¿Está bien? ¿Hay más _seleção_? — preguntaron unas diez voces similares. Salimos del carro y fue ahí cuando vimos a diez pelirrojas alrededor del Señor Ato.

— Sí, estoy bien Juizaa, Juiline, Juizie, Juizira, Juiz, Juize, Josie, Juiza, Juizan y Juizena —espera, todas esas chicas tienen el Juiz o Jui en sus nombres. Eso quiere decir que…

— ¿TODAS SON JUIZ? —preguntó Akira mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos— ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE ERAN MUCHAS CHICAS LAS QUE TOMABAN LAS LLAMADAS TODO EL DÍA!

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esos son el número nueve y su prometida? —preguntó una de las Juiz con un grito— ¡Yo soy tu Juiz persona, mi nombre es Josie! Siempre quise conocerte, ¡incluso mis hermanas!

— Es un placer conocerlas —dijimos ambos mientras éramos rodeados por las Juiz.

— Muy bien, dejen a la pareja en paz. Y no, no tengo más _seleção _porque he finalizado el juego. El número nueve y Saki tiene unas buenas ideas para este país. Y planeo ayudarlos. Aquí tienes Saki… tu propio teléfono, tú eres el nueve y medio —me dijo mientras me lo lanzaba con delicadeza.

— Señor… Ya no hay más personas jugando, ¿correcto? Quiero que Saki esté a salvo. Más aún así creo que podemos tener a más personas con nosotros, de más de confianza, y posiblemente Kuroha. ¿Qué piensas Saki? ¿Eden? —creo que eso lo tengo que pensar.

— No hay más personas jugando. Y si quieres que más personas se unan… tú debes seleccionarlos.

— De acuerdo Señor, lo haré. ¿Saki?

— Creo que es una muy buena idea —le dije sorprendiendo a todos—. Mientras no ponga la vida de nadie en riesgo está bien.

— Creo que eso basta —concluyó Ato.

— Pienso que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad —dijo Akira con mucho ánimo.

Y este fue el comienzo de nuestra misión para cambiar al país.

_**¡Soy una Vocaloid Miko Hanyou roquera!**_

**Suki: **Bueno, aquí está el capitulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado la traducción que se hizo. ¿Me dan su opinión? ¡Nos vemos luego!


	3. Tops de bikinis y pervertidos

**Disclaimer: **Edén del Éste no me pertenece. Si lo hubiera hecho haría una tercera película y habría mucho SakixAkira

_**¡Soy una Vocaloid Miko Hanyou roquera!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco meses después…<strong>

Los meses que hemos pasado con Ato han estado llenos de intrigar y de ideas. Las Juiz y yo nos comenzamos a llevar muy bien. De hecho, Josie y yo hemos estado planeando mi boda, está planeada para después de que hablemos con nuestros viejos amigos del Edén del Este. Akira tenía mucho miedo sobre lo que puedan decir debido a nuestra huida, pero le dije que no se preocupara. Yo estaba realmente feliz a su lado, y que no podía serlo con nadie más.

— Así que Josie, ¿vendrás con nosotros a Tokio? ¡Creo que sería buena idea presentarte con nuestros amigos! —Josie y yo estábamos pasando el rato en la enorme piscina, debajo de la cascada.

— Bueno, no puedo dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en todo esto, ¿verdad? —me dijo mientras me sonreía—. ¡Además tu boda es en una semana! —en ese instante la mojé con el agua—. ¡Oye! Sólo piénsalo, mientras más pronto se casen más rápido se podrán ir a su luna de miel —me comentó guiñándome el ojo.

Estuve a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento Akira decidió aparecer. Josie y yo estábamos completamente empapadas y jugábamos luchas; pronto caímos en la piscina y el top de mi bikini se desprendió y se engancho en una parte de la alberca (Si, sólo a mi me pasa, que el chico que a mí me gusta venga cuando estoy peleando con una amiga). Josie se dio cuenta de esto y se apresuró a tomarlo para después moverlo como si fuera una bandera.

— ¡Hey, Saki! —me llamó él. Me sonrojé y me cubrí.

— H-Hey Akira. ¿Podrías, ehm, darte la vuelta? —le supliqué.

— Nah, me gusta lo que veo —mi rostro se tornó tan rojo como una fresa. Intenté cubrirme bajo el agua, pero con lo clara que está no dudo que pueda ver todo de cualquier forma.

— ¿Sabes? No se supone que veas a la novia antes de la noche de bodas —Juiline dijo de pronto, salvándome, regresándome el top de mi traje—. Josie está como que atada… —comentó ella con un travieso brillo en los ojos. Viendo detrás de ella pude ver a Josie atada boca abajo en un árbol y no pude evitar reírme. Miré a Akira entonces, y pude ver que tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, eso sólo quería decir que había recordado una escena de alguna película.

— ¿Así que te ataste a ti misma boca abajo para que cuando el barco de la vuelta, tú ya seas parte de?* —dijo Akira imitando a Jack Sparrow—. Hmm quiero un poco de ron… y doncellas saladas… Eso podría conseguirlo sólo cada diez años —me volví a reír de nuevo. Akira era un niño, uno muy pervertido, pero uno.

— Muy bien Akira, tenemos que volver al trabajo. Puedes tener cualquier cosa de piratas después de que averigüemos cómo cambiar el mundo —sonrió Ato, saliendo de la mansión.

— ¡Claro jefe! —saludó él antes de jalarme fuera del agua—. ¿Entonces a quién escogemos? Hay muchas buenas personas allá afuera, pero algunas de ellas cambian cuando se involucra un poco de dinero —comencé a pensar un poco y una gran idea vino a mí.

— Podemos preguntarle a alguien que tiene dinero pero que no sabe cómo usarlo, o a alguien que ya está haciendo bueno uso de él y puede impulsarlo un poco más —comenté, y en ese momento Akira me besó.

— ¡Buena idea Saki! ¡Ahora sólo tenemos que hacer una pequeña investigación y así encontraremos a esas personas! —comentó mientras casi saltaba de arriba hacia abajo. Como dije, mi prometido, es un niño de corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Bueno, disculpen la demora, pero la autora se tardó años en actualizar y luego yo tuve cositas que hacer. En fin. Lo que está en * la verdad tuve muchos problemas para traducirlo, así que si alguien sabe cómo podría quedar mejor después de leer la historia en inglés no dude en decirme para cambiarlo. Nos vemos luego :D

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Noblesse Oblige**


End file.
